


My lady's light

by dingo317



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, little Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Soi Fon's in love? In who? Well, of course in Yu. Gee, sweet little Soi, you won't hear anything good about you today. T rating because of gentle background sex.
Kudos: 2





	My lady's light

**Author's Note:**

> It' s my first english fic (translation from polish) so spare me, please.

Her golden eyes are looking at me. And only at me as it should be.

\- Is my little bee tired?

Her voice laughs as usual when she talks to me, so I answer with a smile.

-Yes, Yoruichi-sama. I had a lot of work in the office and in training today.

-Aha. But it's all right, honey?

Why does it feel like she is making fun of me?

-Hmmm, yes ...

\- This is great. Well, since we are already in your bedroom, little bee, let me wrap you in a quilt. Your favorite one, in pink cats, which you got from me for your 15th birthday. Well?

-Yoruichi-sama ...

\- You get a nice blush, honey. Go to bed now. Are you waiting for someone?

-N-no ... Yoruichi-sama ...

\- Then lie down quickly. Just take off your clothes, sweetheart, because it's unlikely to be useful to you. And I will turn off the lamp. The one with the hearts, from me, for your 16th birthday.

-Y-Yoruichi-sama ...

-Yes?

\- Nothing! It's nothing!

-That's good. And now I will cover you with a quilt and kiss you.

-Yoru ...

\- Quiet, honey, sleep now. You had a hard day. And I will sit on my Soi's bed ...

I'm ashamed to admit it, but I feel indescribable hope.

-... and I will talk to you. So for starters ... how was on SDRC today?

\- * gulp * On the Second Division Recruitment Committee?

-Yes, darling. It is at this fun party combined with the beating and humiliation of recruits. A fee of 10 ryo. Plus candy from the Lieutenant for the girls ... Did you bring them sugars, little bee?

-Ekhem ... I guess ...

\- Oh boy, I think you're too hot under the covers. Sunshine, don't be nervous, please. I have only one small question for you ...

-What?

Why is my bloody voice so weak? As usual, she speaks confidently and calmly. However, I feel the 6th sense that she is getting angrier...

For what?!

-I wanted to ask the current Mrs. Captain what the gentlemen on the commission of little Kira-chan and other girls said. About me. Can you remember it, you brat?

-Yoruichi-sama!

\- Oh, I understand you remember?

* GULP *

-That's good. Because you see, baby, calling me monkeys and malnourished ass, hardly anyone gets well.

-...

-I know that I've been away for over 100 years and that you missed me so much. It's okay, but do you freak out completely from your fascination?

-Yoru ...

\- Quiet, baby, I'm talking now. I, your senpai. And I'm curious who told Ohmaeda to say it?

-...

\- Because he says someone told him to. He didn't want to say who, but it's probably clear, isn't it, Soi Fon-taichou?

-...

\- Little bee probably has trouble breathing. Loosen your nightgown collar? Because you can handle underwear, huh?

\- But I ...

-Yes?

-I was just thinking ... Yoruichi-sama ...

-Quietly. Don't you dare to bleat, you brat. Because of such a thing, I can do only one thing ...

-Y-yes, Yoruichi-sama ... What?

\- First of all, I want to make you aware, taichou, that there are eighty-three girls in your bloody active teams. I know because I spent the whole afternoon in the office today and you know how I hate it.

* Gulp *

-Eighty-three girls and everyone dreams to chop me, as Zaraki's assassins say, specifically. Preferably from the ass side, you brat.

-Eeeee Buahahahaha ... ...

-Very nice little bee, but control yourself because you fall out of the cot from this enthusiasm and hurt yourself ... prematurely.

-Yes...

-So I inform you that the council of elders, after careful analysis of your behavior ... in the afternoon ... when it is best to sleep ... she decided ...

-...

-You sleep on the couch for the next month, Sunshine.

-What?

\- And if something tells you to drop into my bed and hug me in the "search for warmth", think again. Because there can be Kisuke.

-WHAT?

\- Oh, baby. What, until now, did you only know men from my and other older girls' stories?

-Yoru ...

\- Quiet, little bee. Don't buzz me here because I'm not going to stroke your hair for that sore. Not this time.

-Ekhem ...

-Do you need a drink before bed? Could it be absinthe?

-Yoruichi ... how can you ...?

-I can do it like ... Well, but I've been here too long. Kisuke is waiting. Very waiting. Do you understand how much?

-Kisuke ... Urahara ...

-Same. And let there be no doubt that we will have fun. Pretty intense, little bee.

When she gets up and stretches I see her in all her glory. It just takes away my speech and power in my limbs as if Mayuri hit me with his Ashizogi Jizo.

\- I'm running away. Sleep well, my little Soi and don't think about unhealthy fun. You are over 100 years old! That's a lot, right?

* sob * sob *

\- I'm not here anymore. Cry a little bit in the pillow. The one from me, for your 8th birthday. Bye Bye.

* sob * * sob * * sob *

\- Good night, Soi.

-G-g-good night, Y-Yoruichi ...sama...

She goes out and I throw myself on the pillow and sob. I stop when I hear sounds from my Yu's quarters. Above all doubt ...

-Ohhhh, Kisuke!

Damn you Urahara Kisuke for your stupid, unjustified right to my Lady. I'll show you, you'll see it!

But first I have to go to the female dormitory of the Second Division because it is impossible to sleep here. And in the morning ...

In the morning I will change these stupid guidelines for recruitment officers. Let no one find out why I do it...


End file.
